bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jpcjpc1
Nielsen Ratings Warwick, I've noticed that you've added some Nielsen data for The Bionic Woman to the Season pages. This is great, do you have this information for Six as well, or the TV Movies? What is your source on that? I'd like to include this information as uniformly as possible. --Major Sloan 19:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I used http://www.angelfire.com/ny2/televisioncity/ratings.html - I couldn't find a more valid source (e.g. Nielsen themselves). I think ratings are important, as is the primetime schedule when reviewing the seasons Warwick 02:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Nice Update Nice update, Warwick. Great pic of you and Lindsay. Glad to see content on many of our user pages. I need to update mine! — Paul (talk) 11:19, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Paul - thought it was time and yes, agree nice to get to know the Bionic Wiki users a little Warwick 21:35, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Season 3 DVD's I've just received the German Season 3 set of the Bionic Woman and the Italian Season 3 set of the Six Million Dollar Man. Both are awesome quality and beautifull presented, but I'm very sad because the Secret of Bigfoot episodes are missing. I wonder why that would be? If they've cleared the rights for an official release of Season in Region 2, why would those two episodes not be inclued? Any thoughts anyone? Oh well, still highly recommended :Yeah, Warwick, the Italian omission of "Secret" is a mystery. Ironically, the episode content for the rest of the set is reportedly unedited and uncut -- which is a far cry from their Six Mill S2 release. I think Koch is planning to release their own S3 but I can't be sure. The best person to ask is Roman, he's been a close contact throughout Koch's bionic releases. Leave a query on his Talk page. — Paul (talk) 08:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hey you two, ::Warwick, I'm glad you enjoy the European releases. I don't have the Italian SMDM S3 release but I agree with your opinion on the German release. Its quality is far better than anyone would have thought - even despite missing bonus features. As for the moment, there seem to be no news regarding a release of the SMDM series but I'll contact Koch Media to see what their plans are. My last info is that Universal Germany wanted to release SMDM themselves - since the German BW release by Koch was such a success... I just wonder when this'll happen... but never say never ;) ::Take care, - Bionicboy 18:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Nice Edits! Hi Warwick. Just wanted to stop by and say I like what you're doing on the Wiki here. In addition to your other edits, the Season 2 page for Bionic Woman looks much better with two columns rather than one long list. And the gallery looks much better with five images to a row. I had wanted to do it, but my wiki markup skills are very basic, so I'm glad to see that you can figure this stuff out. --Karen (talk) 17:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks - I definitely like the episode list being split - have just done it for all seasons. In the short term to get over the issue of needing some text to follow the have just changed the color of the full stop to white - to effectively hide it. :I do like the 5 images in a row for the gallery, though not sure how it will feature on different screen sizes? It looks much better on mine at home, but at work, I have to now scroll horizontally because the monitor is square. So haven't proceeded further. What do you think?Warwick 23:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm going to go ahead and move the topic of number of images in the gallery to Current Events so that if anyone has an opinion they can weight in. Missed your contributions, but I hope everything is well and that you'll get a chance to make more edits to the Wiki soon. Karen (talk) 18:01, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Clearance Authorization Level 6 Granted! Welcome, Jpcjpc1! My name is Paul (Alex7000), one of the admins here. What's your name? It's great to see you jumping right in! Be sure to let me know if there's anything you need. Check often the page and the Current events page -- they'll keep you up-to-date on what's happening here. If you need any additional help, leave a message in my Talk page. Of course, you can always but using the Talk and Current Events pages helps to foster our growing wiki community. Please take advantage of the page or the cool tutorial on the main Wikia page. I look forward to your contributions. This is going to be fun! — Paul (talk) 13:28, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi - stumbled on this and love it. Looking forward to helping out. Jpcjpc1 21:05, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Warwick ::We're glad to have you here! — Paul (talk) 15:00, 8 October 2008 (UTC)